


Perfectly Mismatched

by Aethria



Series: Oathbreaker Soulmates [2]
Category: Oathbreaker (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Discussions of Asexuality, F/F, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Lea's soulmate was her husband, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Thyia has no soulmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethria/pseuds/Aethria
Summary: A peek into asexuality and people without soulmarks with our favorite Spymaster and Warlock, the night before Westerford.
Relationships: Thyia (Oathbreaker)/Lea (Oathbreaker)
Series: Oathbreaker Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853293
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Perfectly Mismatched

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent elements are all taken directly from the game. Lea tries to force herself into more with Thyia, and Thyia still turns her down.  
> Beta read by the darling Kikiolana.

It was late when Lea arrived at Thyia’s room.

“There you are,” said Thyia. “I was starting to think you weren’t going to show up.”

“It was the banquet,” Lea replied. “I had to watch out for the nobility.”

“I bet you have some wild stories.”

“Maybe another time. Tonight, we need to talk about us.”

“Uh oh. Should I be scared?”

“Maybe.” Lea offered her a small smile. It faded quickly into a serious expression. 

“Look, I think we’ve wasted enough time. I like you. I care about you. I don’t want to play this cat-and-mouse game anymore. You mean well, and you are honest about your past. That’s enough for me. So, I...I want to show you. I want to show you I mean it. I’ll prove it. Tonight.”

Thyia couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at her lips. “Oh? In what way?”

She found herself pushed back onto her bed. Lea easily climbed into her lap, kissing her hard.

“Let me please you for once. I know I haven’t been pleasing so far.”

“ _Please_ me?” Thyia asked.

“You need more, right? More than this... kissing...holding...” Lea kissed Thyia again, just as forcefully.

Thyia drew back a little. “No.”

“No?”

“ _‘Show it’, ‘prove it’, ‘please you’, ‘you need this_...’”

“What’s the problem? I just want to make you happy.” Lea leaned back and crossed her arms, clearly uncomfortable.

“Make _me_ happy?” Thyia countered. “You are not very interested in _clothes-off activities_ , are you, Lea?”

Lea looked away. “Does it matter?”

Thyia caught her chin in her hand. “It matters to me. I want to know what the woman I fancy is interested in and what she is _not_ interested in.”

Lea hesitated.

“I like you, Thyia. I swear, I do. I want to kiss you. I want to hug you.”

“You just don’t want to hug me naked.” Thyia suggested lightly.

“Not _not_ want to...Just...not particularly want to. Do I even make sense?”

“Have you always been this way?”

“Yes. Not normal is it? I’m sorry...”

“ _‘I’m not normal,’ 'Humans don’t find dwarves appealing,’ 'do you even like me?’_ ” Thyia recited. “For a Spymaster, your perception is quite below the average.”

“I saw you Thyia. With a guard your first month here. You can’t tell me this isn't something you enjoy.”

Thyia sighed fondly. “If we are talking about whether or not I enjoy _clothes-off activities_ myself, I do. But if it’s about ‘ _normality’_ , then I highly doubt ‘ _spending every other night with anyone I could find, so I wouldn’t be left alone with my thoughts’_ counts as normal. I would have been fine with a “ _good night_ ” from a loved one, or feeling the warmth of someone who cares about me near.”

She paused to look directly into Lea’s eyes. “You are normal, Lea. It’s just you. This is a part of you. I’m not normal because I’m hurting. Because I choose to cover things up with urges and temporary pleasures. It’s not normal if it hurts. See the difference?”

“And you are fine with it? With what I can give you?”

“Did I somehow give you the impression that I’m only interested in you for your body?”

“Yes.”

“My bad. I’m used to shameless flirting. It usually works wonders for me.”

“Look, I’m not expecting you to be exactly like me. If we want to make this work, I’ll do my part.”

Thyia tugged Lea down until she was laying in her arms. “How about we try this, before you take one for the team?”

Lea laughed. “You are a strange woman.”

“I wondered, you know,” Thyia said. “Though I wasn’t sure if it was _clothes-off activities_ in general or...” She trailed off, lightly tracing her fingers over Lea’s clothed forearm.

Lea sighed. “That was part of it, for a time. I felt like I was betraying him, having feelings for you.”

“Will you tell me what it was like? Meeting him?”

Lea sighed and pulled away from her. Thyia cursed herself for pushing too hard. She had to say something else, anything else. She couldn’t take yet another step back with Lea after the conversation they just had-

Lea, who was carefully removing her gloves and rolling up her sleeve.

Thyia’s breath caught at the sight of her soulmark.

_You’re not Hobbs_.

Her fingers reached out of their own free will, tracing the air over the spidery letters.

Lea caught her hand, guiding it to touch the smooth skin of her mark. They both shuddered at the contact.

Thyia couldn’t breath. Being allowed this close was a gift of its own. To be allowed to touch something so deeply personal....

She was pretty sure the feeling in her chest could be described as _awe_.

“I was a guardswoman in Mithlin." Lea began. "A guardsman named Hobbs had food poisoning, and I was asked to fill in for his patrol. His patrol partner was waiting for him where they usually began their rounds. ‘You’re not Hobbs,’ was the first thing he said when he saw me.”

“And what did you say?” Thyia asked.

“‘No. I’m not.’”

Thyia laughed. “Always so blunt, my dear.”

Lea gave her a small smile.

“What happened next?”

“He was too...friendly during our patrol.” She glared at Thyia when she failed to disguise a laugh with a cough. “It was serious business! We were in a district with a high crime rate and the fool made jokes all night. I needed to focus!”

Thyia wrapped her arms around Lea and laid them both back onto her pillows. She snuck a quick kiss to the other’s forehead. “Serious, right. Go on.”

“Somewhere along the patrol, he got to me. I thought he was cute. But I didn’t realize he said my words.”

Thyia blinked at her in surprise. “How?”

“I decided when I was a girl that I wanted to be a warrior, and warriors didn’t have time for soulmates. I wrapped up my words and didn’t look at them again, not even when I was an established guardswoman.”

Thyia found herself smiling at the idea. “That’s adorable. It’s just so... you.”

“Yes, well. He claimed he knew right away. But we didn’t see each other again for a few months. We were on opposite watches. Until one day my partner didn’t show. He traded shifts so he could see me again. At the end of the patrol he thanked me for the wonderful date.”

“Date?” Thyia laughed. 

“So he said. When I told him that it was just work, and we had not been on a date, he said we should rectify that. It was so stupid that I couldn’t help but laugh. I gave in, and we went to dinner between our patrols the next day.”

“That’s sweet. How long did it take you to realize you were soulmates?”

There was a long pause. Thyia was delighted to see that Lea was blushing.

“A few more weeks.”

“Weeks?” Thyia laughed. “What, didn’t you go on more dates before that?”

“...We did.” Lea admitted. “And patrols. It wasn’t until someone tried to drown him in a fountain that I realized how I felt. If I hadn’t accidentally touched his mark while pulling him out of the water, I might have never realized we were soulmates.”

This time, when Thyia threw her head back with a cackle, Lea laughed with her.

They lay in warm silence for a moment. Breathing each other in and cuddling together.

Thyia almost didn’t notice when Lea’s thumb began brushing over her forearm.

“Will you tell me about yours?” Lea murmured.

“You can look,” Thyia said. “Nothing to see though.”

Lea paused, then slowly removed Thyia’s glove. Her blank wrist stared back up at them.

“My mother used to say it was because I was such a miserable child, I didn’t deserve anyone.”

Lea’s fingers clenched around her arm. She didn’t say anything.

“I believed her for a while, you know. If my own parents couldn’t love me, how could a stranger? Everyone I met seemed to confirm it. People were more than happy to share their beds for a night, but never anything more. Not when they could meet their soulmate at any time. So I decided to take what I could get.”

Lea nodded slowly. She looked lost in thought.

It was too serious for their last night in a real bed. They could be serious at Westerford. Thyia nudged her.

“You’re sticking around then, Spymaster?”

That broke Lea from her train of thought. “As long as you do, General.”

Satisfied with that answer, Thyia snuggled in closer to Lea. Together, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
